Rules and Guidelines.
RULES FOR THE RP. 1. We DO NOT tolerate any Drama whatsoever. We don't care what he said or she said. If you're going to start Drama then that needs to be taken somewhere else. Booting will be made on the first attempt of a Dramatic Argument. If you feel that this was an unrighteous boot then take it up with the Leaders of The Eternal Dragon Gods and we will discuss it and get the facts down. and return to you with a final decision. 2. You must be able to at least comprehend and post Tier 2 Posts. Whether it be Entrances, Attacks, whatever. We're not a Strict RP, but we have a Tier 2 minimum for joining and RPing within this RP. 3. All Zones Will Be Up. Within this RP, You are safe. You're RPC is safe. No one will enter this RP and try and start Death Matches or make 200 line 400 line whatever line Kill On Site posts. Safety of RPCs will be one of our top priorities, we're all a family, whether you're a Dragon, Elf, Orc, etc. 4. Respect is an absolute must. Disrespect is something we will not stand for. I, Dromoka, will not. Yaju will not and nor will Natsuhi. 5. Meta-Gaming is something that will not happen. I don't care whether this person told you he could blow up trees from a 50 mile range in Out Of Character. If He/She has stated this while Out Of Character, then you're Role Playing Character does not know this. Your Role Playing Character must learn this through RPing with said person's Role Playing Character. 6. Auto-Hit, is a No No. I won't stand for it, nor will any of my allies. Every attack you make is an attempt. If you Auto-Hit within a Spar, you will repost, after the second time, you won't get to repost, you will deal with the consequences upon what ever happens to your RPC. 7. Over Power, Something your RPC will not be. I don't care if he became invincible by killing 300 Fallen Angels and drank their blood after words and somehow got this new profound strength that made him almost God-Like. Every RPC will have limitations, every RPC will not be better than another. Of course there will be some things an RPC lacks in and surpasses in than another one. But as said, being Over Powered is a No No. 8. For this one, I believe is a bit fair. Especially to those who claim they can do some what of a Ability that just about a majority cannot. Like Flash Stepping. This can be abused to the point of it being a God-Mode technique, seeing as the RPC is to flash from one spot and end up several feet away to another. But for abilities like this, these will need to be theoretically proven that you have gained these abilities and prove that you can use them to the point as to where they're not God-Moding and constantly used. Every Ability has a cool down, just like everyone has to sleep at some point. Further argument and protests of said Ability will be taken up by Dromoka, Natsuhi, and Yaju in their free time and decided upon. 9. God-Mode. Something that is an absolute NO in this RP. God-Moding is something I personally will not put up with. So this is something that will be looked upon in this RP, seeing as most new RP'ers like to think highly of themselves and act like a hard ass. 10. There is a Strike system, and I ask that you take heed in this. You have 3 strikes, if you get a strike, do not fret. One mess up is okay. Everyone messes up at some points in time. Though if you make it to the Sunday of the week you got a strike on. You're Strikes will be cleared for the following week. If you do get 3 strikes within a week, then you will be on a temporary suspension from the RP. After the suspension, if you come back and get another 3 Strikes in a following week, you will be Banned from the RP. We're here to have fun, not put up with anyones shit. 11. Do have fun. I can understand that these Rules may be a bit much, but we only ensure them to make sure that the RP is fair. I've seen many Guilds and Kingdoms fall because there was absolutely no Order whatsoever. We're here to Role-Play and enjoy ourselves. We're all family. Ragnavir stands for Family in Dragon Tongue, and that's something I consider you all, whether you be like a Brother, Sister, Son, Daughter, Uncle, Aunt, etc. I, will lay down my life on the line to ensure you're safety. I will sacrifice anything to see you smile. Within my Cold Shell, Is a Caring Heart. "Ol Gein, Mu los Pah Gein. Mu Nis Kos Ulaan Vothni Enook Malur. Nunon Med Faal Hil Nis Kos Fixed Vothni Enook Bruzah." ~ Dromoka The Eternal